1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dispensing closure and more particularly to a dispensing closure for a powdered product which allows the user to dispense a small “puff” of powdered product.
2. Background of the Related Art
Dispensing powdered products can be difficult in prior art containers because of the difficulty in controlling the amount of powdered product that is dispensed on any given squeeze of the container because of the tendency for the powdered product to cling together. As a result, sometimes barely any powdered product will be dispensed and other times too much. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the prior art for a dispensing closure to better meter powdered products from a container.